


Strawberry Milk

by ZipperNova



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dr. Ignis is on the case, Gen, Humor, Maybe don't trust Dr. Ignis all the time though, Medicine, Milk, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZipperNova/pseuds/ZipperNova
Summary: Ignis makes Prompto a drink to help him feel better.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Strawberry Milk

Being on the road for so long had clearly worn on everybody's nerves. Gladio was easy to anger, Noctis was more irritable than normal, and even Ignis was more tense. Poor Prompto though, he had grown relatively silent and pliant. Silent, save for his coughing, which was growing more and more frequent. Leave it to "Mama Ignis," as the blonde would say, to be the only one who would take notice even though he himself was at his wits end.

"I think it's time for a break. From the car. From the camping. From _ each other _. What do you say?" Ignis asked one afternoon.

"Anything is better than having to share every inch of space with His Royal _ Gremlin _." Gladio sneered.

"Hey! Like I wanna share my _ bed _ with _ you _!" Noctis fired back.

"Like you even notice. You're in a coma the second your head hits the freakin' pillow."

"Good thing too. I don't know how I'd sleep through your TITAN SIZED SNORING!"

"I was tasked with guarding your little bratty ass, but nobody said I couldn't kick it myself."

"Oh whoa, nice comeback Behemoth breath."

"Better than smelling like a malboro's_ taint _."

"Oh is that what that smell was? I thought that was your COLOGNE!"

"I'M GONNA WRING YOUR LITTLE PENCIL NECK!"

"Enough! ENOUGH!" Ignis interrupted. "We're staying in a hotel tonight. Two rooms. So you'll still have to share, but at least it'll only be with one other person. Now if you're _ lucky _ , I won't put the two of _ you _ together." Looking down to Prompto who was sat next to him in one of the camper chairs, Ignis placed a hand atop his spiked hair, not nearly as perky as it normally was. "Come along Prompto."

"And where are you two going?" Gladio grumbled.

"To the car. We'll be waiting for you two to finish packing." Ignis said matter of factly. And with a guiding hand on the back of Prompto's shoulder, the two left.

**~X~**

Perhaps later Ignis would scold Gladio and Noctis for not taking notice of Prompto's illness, but for now he was going to work on helping him feel better. He had asked who Prompto would like to room with, ultimately letting the blonde decide their sleeping arrangements. Where he normally would have been very energetic, and likely to choose Noctis, this time he only shrugged and coughed a couple times after a failed attempt at a noncommittal noise.

It was this response that had Ignis planning to room with him, to help take care of him over the next couple days. But the thought of having Gladio and Noctis in the room next door, surely raising hell and arguing to no end, left Ignis to reconsider. Hotel walls typically thin. Overhearing them would do Prompto no good. Putting Gladio with Prompto might work. But then he himself would have to listen to Noctis complain about Gladio for who knew how long. And while he loved Noctis, he wasn't in the mood to hear him complain about his shield. Noctis would more than likely be quiet and considerant once he was told Prompto wasn't feeling well. Not only that, but as Gladio had said, the prince was practically comatose once he had fallen asleep, meaning there was no risk of Prompto's coughing waking him up. And Noctis was a silent sleeper himself. Gladio however, was not, just as Noctis had said. Ignis worried that putting the large man with Prompto could run the chance of him losing sleep, which he clearly needed.

With the pros and cons of each option weighed, Ignis felt like he was choosing the better of two evils. Even though he would have to spend most of the evening running back and forth between the rooms, Ignis decided to put Noctis with Prompto.

"_ The _ lesser _ of two evils. _" The strategist had thought to himself upon making his final decision.

He quickly got their rooms and set to work on Prompto. He'd have to make a quick stop at the store first to get him medicine. In the meantime, he told Prompto to take a hot shower, the steam would help a little with his stuffy nose.

Since Prompto had been so quiet, Ignis figured he would be relatively easy to take care of. No complaining or groaning, no refusals when told to do something that would actually help him feel better, Prompto was the easiest to care for when it came to the group. Or so Ignis had thought. His troubles truly began when trying to get the younger to take the medicine Ignis had gotten him.

"..."

"Prompto, take your medicine." Ignis said again, still holding out the medicine cup.

"Nooo…" Prompto croaked out, breaking into a coughing fit right after.

"Prompto," Ignis said warningly. "You'll never feel better if you don't take it." He felt like he was talking to a child. How could the perfect patient suddenly turn into the perfect toddler?

"He doesn't like medicine. Especially not that kind." Noctis explained from the other bed, he too making a disgusted face at the red liquid Ignis held.

"Well, this is the only one that covers all your ailments. So take it."

"Groooooss…" Prompto groaned as he pulled the blanket over his head to hide.

"Prompto!" Ignis said warily.

"He won't take it." Noctis insisted.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ignis said in disbelief. "Then what **will **he take?"

"I don't know. Pill ones. He doesn't like the taste of the liquid stuff."

"Well no one does."

Noctis shrugged and devoted all his attention back to his phone. Ignis let out a heavy sigh and sat the small cup on the side table, heading back through the door that connected the two rooms.

"He won't take it." He said after closing the door behind him.

"What?" Gladio mumbled as he watched the TV.

"The medicine, Prompto won't take it. He doesn't like the taste."

"Well no one does."

"That's what I said!"

"Mix it with something."

"What?"

"Mix it." Gladio sat up more so he could look at Ignis. " 'S what I did with Iris. Mix it with something. Food, drink, he'll never know."

"I see…"

"Just make sure to mix it with something with a strong flavor. I'm sure he's taking more than a seven year old would."

Ignis nodded as he thought of what he could mix the medicine with. Settling on his next plan of action, Ignis started to make his way back over to the other room.

"I dare say Gladio, you just might be a genius." He smiled as he crossed the threshold.

"Ooh, high praise from the Mr. Scientia!" Gladio joked back.

The advisor was only gone for a moment as grabbed the untouched medicine from the side table—Prompto partially ducking under the blanket again as he passed—before returning to the other room. They had milk from their last day of camping, and Ignis was going use the remanding bit to his advantage. Pouring the medicine in a drinking cup, Ignis then poured the milk overtop, causing the two liquids to mix together in a swirl of slowly lightening pink.

After fully mixing the drink with a spoon, Ignis held the drink up towards Gladio and gave him a smirk.

"_ Cheers _ , to _ good health _." And with that Ignis went back to Prompto.

"Oh you sly dog." Gladio grinned.

"Since you refuse to take your medicine, I've made you something in hopes that it'll make you feel better." Ignis started as he made his way to Prompto's bed.

The blonde followed Ignis with his eyes, sitting up as he saw the cup in his hands.

"It's strawberry milk." Ignis informed as he handed over the drink.

"Oh wow," Prompto said with a genuine smile. "Thanks Ignis!" He proceeded to chug nearly half the cup before pulling it away and coughing. "Ugh that's disgusting what it that?"

"It's Nyquil, now stop coughing on me." Ignis frowned, and left the room, closing the joining door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this cough that can be calmed by nothing so I've been taking cough medicine like it's going out of style. But cough medicine tastes bad so I started mixing it with juice and milk. Then I thought I was funny and made a video of myself, alone in the kitchen, being Ignis, giving a mixed milk drink to Prompto, who was also me. And then I wrote it. Long story short, don't trust Ignis if he's giving you strawberry milk and you have a cold.
> 
> Also I'm plugging my twitter now because all I talk about over there is Final Fantasy XV and Gladnis so if you're down for that please come chat with me c:  
@ZipperNova


End file.
